Call Me Maybe
by kathhf
Summary: Hermione Granger está com uma música na cabeça. E, por incrível que pareça, ela se encaixa perfeitamente na sua vida amorosa com seu professor.


_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell,_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

Hermione cantarolava os versos de uma música trouxa que havia escutado durante sua temporada na Austrália após encontrar os pais enquanto caminhava pelos corredores das Masmorras. Era a típica música pop do momento: rimas fáceis, melodia envolvente e letra no melhor estilo adolescenteapaixonada. Se fosse em outra época, provavelmente, estaria repreendendo sua mente por focar-se em algo tão _bobinho_, entretanto, a guerra estava acabada e, ela, poderia, por fim, aproveitar o que restava de sua adolescência. Mesmo que isso significasse ouvir _coisas bobinhas_.

"Mione, por favor, pare. Eu não consigo mais ouvir você cantando essa música!" exclamou Harry em tom chateado "Desde que saímos do Salão Comunal você está cantando. Sei que você tem grande futuro como cantora trouxa, mas confesso que preferia se você fosse Medibruxa" completou o garoto.

"Desculpe, Harry. Sinceramente, não sei o que deu em mim. Desde que ouvi essa música é como se eu estivesse hipnotizada" respondeu Hermione ruborizada.

"Hipnotizada você vai ficar com a bronca se Snape ouvir você cantar, isso sim. Sorte sua que ele ainda não chegou" acrescentou sorrindo.

_I trade my soul for a wish, _

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss, _

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

Hermione tinha total consciência de que Snape estava ditando a matéria, porém não conseguia escrever o que quer que ele houvesse dizendo. Em seu pergaminho estavam lívidos os versos da música-viciante-chiclete. Ao lado das curtas frases, pequeninos corações enfeitavam a folha. Harry, sensivelmente, tocou no braço da amiga para chamar atenção. Um tanto assustada, Hermione levantou a cabeça e percebeu que os ingredientes necessários para o preparo da poção estavam no quadro negro. Snape parecia concentrado em sua correção, os olhos fixos no pergaminho e a boca permanecia apertada.

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin', _

_Hot night, wind was blowin',_

_Where you think you're going,_

_Baby? _

Os lábios apertados do professor fizeram-na lembrar do "retorno do Morcegão" – Gina nomeara a volta do temido Snape dessa forma -, na qual o antigo sisudo Mestre de Poções apareceu totalmente _diferente._ Ainda que permanecesse taciturno, Severo Snape, agora, não era digno de "Morcegão", felizmente. Os cabelos conservaram-se na altura dos ombros, contudo ganharam um corte totalmente novo e moderno; as calças pretas foram substituídas por _jeans rasgados_ e a capa – responsável pelo apelido – tornou-se uma belíssima jaqueta de couro de dragão. O antigo temido professor de Poções passou a ser o mais novo gato de Hogwarts.

_ Hey, I just me you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe? _

Era bastante claro que, assim como todas as outras garotas de Hogwarts, Hermione passou a considerar aquele homem um tanto mais. O visual poderia ter mudado para melhor, mas o que atraia a garota era a inteligência dele. Era como se, naquela última sexta-feira, no dia do "retorno do Morcegão", ela tivesse acabado de conhecê-lo. E, intimamente, torcia para _realmente_ conhecê-lo. Enquanto fazia essas observações, tampouco percebeu que _ele_ passara a encará-la.

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

"Senhorita Granger, tem algo a perturbando?" a voz de barítono penetrou os ouvidos da garota com tanta intensidade que um leve rubor lhe cobriu a face. Sem conseguir encará-lo, apenas acenou com a cabeça. "A senhorita tem certeza?" insistiu com seu tom cortante e, ao receber a mesma resposta silenciosa, adicionou "Então preste atenção na sua poção ou terei que tirar pontos da sua casa e lhe dar uma nota tão vermelha quanto suas bochechas".

_Hey, I just me you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe? _

Hermione iniciou sua poção, mas permanecia concentrada na letra da música-chiclete. Os ingredientes eram adicionados na mesma ordem do quadro, todavia, segundo as instruções do livro, após quinze minutos, a poção deveria estar alaranjada e não verde-limão! Sua mente recriminava-a por ser tão relapsa. Como poderia esquecer de algum ingrediente? Se tivesse sorte, conseguiria apenas um D.

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me, _

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

"Hermione, o que acha de irmos a Hogsmeade nesse sábado juntos? Simas"

Harry leu o bilhete que havia pousado na mesa instantes antes. Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente para Simas que esperava atentamente a resposta. Será que era tão difícil Snape quebrar com os protocolos de professor e convidá-la para sair, também? Se Simas e mais outros tantos faziam isso, por que ele não fazia o mesmo?

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall,_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

Mesmo sendo ignorada durante todo o período de aula – e eram duas horas! – Hermione sabia que não poderia desistir. Dali a uns meses chegariam as férias de inverno e eles poderiam sair em Londres e, depois, voltariam para Hogwarts e seriam super discretos sobre o namoro-relâmpago. Se bem que, pensando bem, não seria _nada mau_ aparecer com seu gatão taciturno a tiracolo.

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin', _

_Hot night, wind was blowin',_

_Where you think you're going,_

_Baby?_

_Hey, I just me you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe? _

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just me you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe? _

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me, _

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so bad, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just me you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe? _

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me, _

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so bad, so bad_

Era sexta-feira a noite quando, sorrateiramente, Hermione adentrou os cômodos do professor. Se não estivesse tão nervosa, talvez percebesse que as proteções não fizeram qualquer objeção a sua entrada. Com um pergaminho nas mãos, a garota deixou sobre a escrivaninha uma carta.

"**Professor Snape,**

** Amanhã, durante o passeio de Hogsmeade, irei aparatar em Londres. Sei que o senhor também. Desculpe-me a intromissão, mas ouvi sua conversa sobre ir a uma loja de Poções por lá. Depois que fizer suas compras, talvez pudéssemos nos encontrar. **

**PS: Sei que o senhor tem um celular. Então, me liga, talvez? **

** Hermione Granger."**

_So call me, maybe?_

N/A: Estou com essa música na cabeça desde o dia que ouvi. O nome é **Call Me Maybe da Carly Rae Jepsen**. Enquanto estava esperando o iTunes carregar, lembrei do meu adorável Snape e resolvi escrever algo que relacionasse a música e ele. Gostei um pouco do resultado, achei um tanto cômico. É uma fanfic bobinha e leve, apenas para passar o tempo. Resolvi compartilhar com vocês, já que faz um tempo que não escrevo nada. Boa leitura e até a próxima.


End file.
